Roji: The Firelord's Runaway
by Werefaerie120
Summary: Azula took over and I need your help! I need a few Kyoshi warriors and FAST! They can be any bender but Air, unless you can justify it with no doubts. Anybody who submitted an Air person, this rule doesn't apply. I may also tweak ur charries. R and R, :
1. Form

Hello, fellow Avatarians! I need YOUR help creating some characters for my Avatar story. It's a new generation of crime fighters. Azula escaped, killed Zuko and Mai, and took over the throne. The main charrie is Roji, Zuko's daughter. She's sixteen, and on the run with _, _, and _. They are fighting Azula' three children (one of them was Zuko's baby, and Azula accepted it as her own), _, _, and _. I need you to come up with the six people!

**Format:**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Story/History:**

**(you don't have to bend) Bending:**

**Fighting style:**

**Personality:**

**Love interest?:**

**Who's side (Roji, Azula, etc.):**

**(Optional) Bending Skills: **

**(optional) Possesions**:

**(optional) Pets/Mounts: **

**(helpful but optional) Requests: **

Top of Form


	2. The Three Fire Nation People

**Okay! I got some great characters! I'll mention their owners at the end so I don't give anything away! YAY! IF you don't see your character here, then wait. He/She may be coming up later.**

"You three, search for the girl. We'll need that girl's power for my plans." A voice echoed out from a chair surrounded by sapphire flames. The person residing in the chair had jet black hair that would be down to her waist if it wasn't pinned up in an elaborate style so unlike the one she'd worn as a 14 year old girl. She was wearing a silk red shirt and a black pair of pants made of the same fabric. Her eyes were a golden topaz, but they were coldly regarding the three people that knelt before her. Her skin was pale. She was known as Firelord Azula. The three people that knelt in front of her looked up at her was an interesting bunch…

There was a fifteen year old girl who looked a lot like the Firelord Azula. The Firelord's glance was warmest on her. She wore clothes made for a fire nation princess (I'll let you guys imagine that because Azula never wore princess clothes) and she had a cool smile on her face, as if she knew that whatever she did, she wouldn't get fried.

Then there was a sixteen year old boy who wore clothes similar to Ex Crown Prince Zuko's. He was legitimately the crown prince, but Azula's glare was like an icicle when it was resting on him. So he just stayed silent and obedient. He had a mischievous look in his eye though, so he was untrustable. Azula disliked him because he looked so much like his father…Zuko…without his scar…Azula, no matter how much she hated him, still missed her brother, so she was sending people after somebody very important to him.

The last person was a 15 year old girl with pale skin and layered blonde hair reaching the small of her back. She had bangs like a certain gloomy girl we know. Her blue eyes shone out from under the bangs. She seemed somewhat like Azula personality-wise, cold and intimidating. Azula didn't really seem to care about her one way or another. The feeling seemed mutual, judging by the look they were giving each other (regarding glares).

Azula said,

"Min, you find Lee and search near the earth kingdom." The fifteen year old girl who acted as if she could do anything without consequence stood and left the room after bowing. Azula warmly smiled for about 1.5 seconds and then reverted back to her menacing stare. She pointed to the boy.

"You…find somebody and search the water tribes. You can't possibly manage to mess that up." The boy seemed oblivious to the insult, and calmly left the room. Azula looked at the last girl.

"Luna, you grab some idiot and search the air temples." The last girl left the room without as much as a "Goodbye."


	3. The Four more or less Good People

**Okay, I forgot to mention the OC creators. Forever Fyre and Luna's Eclipse, thank you for the three I used. Now comes the Earthies! Oh yeah, and Roji. And those people…minor edits:**

**There will be three people with Roji, not two.**

**The non-Kyoshi warrior tagalong will have a more sarcastic personality.**

…**..Yeah….try not to get the two people with similar names confused!**

**Oh, and Fyre? Thanks! I can always count on you to brighten my day!**

**Luna, you are awesome!**

**So are you, Ashee/IWriteStuff202 and girlwhoplayswithfire! **

A girl with black hair and brown, raggedy tunic/leggings dashed between shops. In her small but strong hand was a meteorite. An angry man with a lot of shiny rings on his fingers chased after her. The girl Earthbended herself to the brown side of a building and waited, listening hard. Finally, after ten minutes, she let the earth go and walked away. But her relief was short lived, for a boy (well, he was legally an adult at 18) grabbed her wrist with a scowl on his face. Her hair, along with her head, whipped around, smacking him in the face. She looked scared. The boy said,

"Roji, you're in trouble." The girl's expression cleared. She grinned a big sunny smile. Ayin had to resist smiling as well. He growled,

"You know you can't be seen Earthbending here!" Roji shrugged.

"Nobody noticed. I'm so unnoticeable." Ayin pried the rock out of the 16 year old's hand. He held it up in front of her face, causing her blue eyes to cross.

"Roji! Stealing is very unnoticeable." Roji rolled her eyes and started walking out of the town towards a small forest. Ayin resignedly followed. He was stopped by a short girl wearing Fire Nation apparel and cradling a ball of ruby fire in one hand. She seemed a bit younger than him. He asked the girl,

"Can I help you?" She said in a surprisingly menacing voice for a small girl with pretty copper eyes and dark brown hair,

"I'm Zilah, and I believe your friend has something that belongs to me." Ayin, eyes wide, turned to Roji, who'd walked way ahead.

"Roji!" He squeaked. "Rojjjiiii!" Roji, without warning, whipped around and Earthbended the space rock towards Zilah. It hit her in the forehead. Zilah collapsed, eyes crossing and face looking shocked. The meteorite landed on top of her slight pudge in her stomach. Roji kept on walking. Ayin, face red, ran up to her and exclaimed,

"ROJI! When the people in the village find her they're going to know an Earthbender did it and then we're going to be hunted to extinction! I would prefer to live, thank you very much!" Roji laughed.

"Ayin, don't be stupid. After Firelord Azula took over almost all of the Earthbenders were attacking Fire Nation civilians. It's so common it's boring! And it'd take 100 years to get rid of us! We breed like rat-flies!" Ayin sighed and followed Roji.

No sooner had Roji stepped foot into the forest than she was ambushed. Blurs of green, gold, red, and white circled the two, and Roji hissed. Ayin seemed confused at this, but shrugged and focused on the blurs. The fastest blur threw a net at Ayin and he Earthbended it away by bringing a pillar of earth up, ripping the poor net in half. Roji was having less luck. She'd somehow managed to get stuck in a net. To top that off, she'd Earthbended crazily, so now she was tangled in net on top of a very tall, thin pillar that looked like it was going to break at any second, causing Roji to topple to the ground. Roji tried to rip the net, all the while muttering,

"This is the time where I wish I could Firebend." Roji failed at ripping the net. In frustration, she punched the net. It caught on fire. Roji's eyes grew huge.

"What the…?" Ayin had no words for this. His best friend, Roji the mischievous little Earthbender, was a Firebender.

One of the blurs stopped and stared. She was revealed to be a girl with a green armor-like dress on and gold fans. She had white and red face paint on. Another of the girls stopped. She looked the same. The last blur stopped after she noticed that the other girls had stopped. She didn't have the same attire as the other two girls. She also didn't have face paint on. One of the two painted girls looked awed as she asked,

"How are you an Earthbender AND a Firebender?" The other girl just stared. The last girl, the un-painted one, wore a confused expression on her face. Her lighter than Fire-Nation honey eyes were narrowed warily.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Roji hopped down lightly off of the pillar she'd been standing on and shrugged. One of the girls, the one who'd asked how Roji could bend both elements, grinned and said,

"We're the Kyoshi Warriors. Ancient group of awesome female fighters. I'm Cha Li." Ayin smiled weakly. The other girl, who seemed a little more relaxed now that she knew that Ayin and Roji knew that they weren't going to kill them, added with a rather hyper tone in her voice,

"Hiyah! I'm Hiromi. I'm a Kyoshi Warrior too!"

Roji said sarcastically,

"Really? I had no idea!" The last girl remained silent, her eyes still narrowed. She tugged on her hair, which was black and touching her shoulders, except for her silverish bangs. Hiromi broke the silence.

"Oh, and this is Aylin. She's not a Kyoshi Warrior; she's just tagging along since she has nowhere else to go." Aylin swatted her, smudging her white face paint.

"Oww…"

Ayin, eager to get out of the tense situation, said fake-cheerfully,

"Well, Roji is full of surprises! It was nice meeting you three. We'd better be going! See you around!" and started pulling Roji the other way. Hiromi waved, Cha Li grinned, and Aylin just stared.

Once they were out of sight, Ayin sighed in relief.

"Roji, you do know they could have captured you and been off to Firelord Azula?" Roji shrugged again.

"I'd get out. After all, now I'm an amazing Firebender." Ayin looked annoyed, and then asked curiously,

"How CAN you Firebend?" Roji whipped around, face full of surprising fury.

"I DON'T KNOW! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I'M NOW A FREAK THAT CAN FIREBEND AND EARTHBEND! JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!" To prove her point to the reasonably scared Ayin, she tossed a ball of flames the size of an acorn at him, accompanied with a tiny but extremely hard pebble. The flame ball missed him by a foot, but the pebble bounced off of his head. Roji was punching the air with her eyes screwed shut, not noticing the raging fireballs that were hurtling towards some distant trees.

"Okay, okay, I'll drop it! Did that girl Aylin creep you out a bit?" Roji yelled with frustration in her voice,

"No, Ayin, she seemed perfectly, absolutely normal! She's the only smart person in that group! She was the only one who seemed aware that I could accidentally make them explode!" Ayin decided to shut up after that. After a bit, Ayin and Roji stopped walking through the forest and Ayin set up his tent. Roji seemed very irritable after the Firebending, and set up her Earth tent with very sudden, careless movements instead of her careful way of Earthbending. Finally she entered it and slammed her earth door shut. Ayin muttered, "Touchy." and crawled into his sleeping bag. He promptly fell asleep while thinking of Roji.

"That was cruel but clever in a delightful way. How do you do that?"

"It's a gift." Ayin woke up to two female voices. The second voice was Roji. He didn't recognize the first one. He then noticed an odd, cool feeling on his head, right down the middle. He felt it, and didn't feel his soft silky hair. He felt his scalp.

"ROJI!" Both voices laughed. He stormed out of his tent to find the girl Aylin from the Kyoshi Warrior run in leaning against Roji's earth tent casually. Roji was playing with the cooking fire, juggling little orange flames. Ayin asked Roji very slowly, trying (and failing to restrain the anger)

"Why?" Roji giggled.

"Aylin's here because she wants to do something more interesting than tag along with Hiromi. I did your hair because I knew it was going to annoy you!" Ayin wanted to strangle her. He caught something in her sentence.

"What about Cha Li?" Cha Li popped out of the ground, dirt in her black-brown braids.

"I'm right here! I'm going to come with you guys up until Omashu. Then I'm going to join King Bumi and serve him there." Ayin had no response. They were coming, and there was no way out of it!


End file.
